


Yoshiko’s Lucky(?) Day

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Yohane 2019, Happy Birthday Yoshiko 2019, Lucky Pervert! Yoshiko, Romance, YouHane, YouYoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Yoshiko has always been unlucky. She still believes she is. But is she really unlucky when she keeps ending up where You is?





	Yoshiko’s Lucky(?) Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve got this desire for YouYoshi for a while now…And I had this idea for that a while now… Finally got to writing it. (*pointedly looks at ChikaYou/AnShuka* Stop distracting me.  
> *ChikaYou/AnShuka being themselves*  
> … Okay, distract me.)
> 
> M-May you enjoy! :D

Yoshiko woke up to the worst hair day she ever had. Her usually straight hair was curled up and messy and somehow tangled with itself wherever it could; she looks like an octopus on _its_ bad day. The bluenette sighs, used to this sort of not so pleasant situations, she heads to the bathroom to get her hair back to proper before she’s late for school.

Yoshiko is running late. Her hair gave her troubles, the toothpaste took an eternity to be squeezed, the milk carton was leaking and even her socks tried to give her a hard time when she had less than five minutes to run for the bus.

_Ahh!! How unlucky can I get?!_

Not a minute after, Yoshiko frowns and shakes her head as she ran.

_Okay. Sorry, scratch that. I didn’t ask that. No, no, no, no. Please don’t tell me I jinxed my already bad luck to worsen!_

Barely remembering to turn the bend, Yoshiko had to take the extra effort in steering her entire body to go left.

_That’s…not possible, right?_

Yoshiko was never the best at running. And she almost felt like crying when there was no one boarding the bus to keep it there, and the last warning beep to tell that the bus’s door was closing rings. Yoshiko, out of breath, tries to call for the bus driver to wait. “Please…wait…” Yoshiko could barely hear her own plea!

_Is this it? Will I be late for school..?_

Somehow, the bus did not go off and Yoshiko climbed the few steps like she made it up half of Mount Everest. “T-Thank you…” The first-year wheezed while the driver gives her a friendly nod.

_That was...way too much...running...in the morn--_

Yoshiko barely finishes her out of breath thoughts when she trips on her own feet and the bus turns, sending Yoshiko flying forwards and landing face first onto the person seated at the back row. 

_Arkk- ...soft..?_

Yoshiko moves her head so that she could open her eyes. Opening her eyes however brings her the sight of the familiar grey skirt and Yoshiko knew what her face is lying on. 

_This is someone's lap!_

Yoshiko closes her eyes again, frowning, contemplating what her next move should be. Pretend to be a bit disoriented and in pain from the fall? Or get up at light speed and rush for another seat in the front of the bus? 

_They are from Urajou too. I might be recognized and then hated and ostracized! And worst..! What if because of me, it affects Aqours' reputation too!?_

While Yoshiko was considering all the bad things that could happen because she fell into someone's lap, face first, and unintentionally, the girl with the firm and comfy thighs taps Yoshiko's shoulders. 

"Yoshiko-chan..? You alright?" 

_I'm caught! There's no escape! And she knows my name too!_

_Wait._

_She knows my name too..? And her voice..._

Yoshiko turns her head again, dares to open her eyes and see who she's "taking advantage of" at the moment. "Y-You?" 

The ash-brunette gives Yoshiko a slight smile. "Uh-huh. You alright? You've been stuck, um...lying there for a while now." 

_Stuck... on your lap...on You's lap..! Argwahhhh!_

Yoshiko shrieks in her mind and props herself up clumsily to sit beside You instead of those addictively comfy laps. "I...I'm okay." 

You nods once. "That's good. You looked like you were about to pass out anytime while running for the bus after all." You chuckles at the memory. 

_While running..?_

"You saw me!?" 

You grins. "Why do you think the bus waited, huh~?" 

_So it wasn't my luck but thanks to You... Well..._

Yoshiko looks away, slightly embarrassed for being seen running so unglamorously. "Thank you..." 

_I guess this means I’m lucky..?_

* * *

With You beside her, Yoshiko makes it to the school idol clubroom and then to the rooftop for morning practice without any other situations which the bluenette would file under bad luck.

“1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. Alright.” Kanan claps her hand twice with a smile. “We’ll take a break here. Good job keeping up with this morning’s practice, everyone.”

A myriad of reactions sounded from each Aqours members; ranging from cheers and sighs and heavy breathing. In her peripheral, Yoshiko sees that Mari immediately skips over to where Kanan is. Dia passes a bottle of water to Ruby who was sweaty and panting to the left of the roof. Chika was talking between breaths to You and Riko who both looked rather unfazed by the hard work out they just did.

_You is seriously fit… no surprise there though…_

Yoshiko herself drops her hands to her knees as she catches her breath, staring at the swimmer’s back profile, a few deep breaths later Yoshiko spots a coin, 100 yen on the floor close to You.

_Extra cash for my ritual props!_

The fallen angel bends over to pick up the coin but just as her fingers touch the metal, Hanamaru bumps into her when the brunette was stumbling over to Ruby, causing Yoshiko to lose her balance and got propelled face first into You’s butt.

“WHA-!” Yoshiko’s hands reach up to grab onto her senior’s thighs for support so as to not fall further.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!!_

You jolts in surprise and lets out a yelp but doesn’t move away as she could guess that the person who fell onto her and was gripping her thighs tightly would fall further and get injured if she did move away.

_My face in in You’s butt. My face is- You’s butt is- ?!?!?!_

“S-S-S-Sorry!” Yoshiko stammers as she moves her face away from her senior’s pert behind.

Mari smirks from the side, having turned to look when she heard Yoshiko’s squeal. “You sure took your time down there, Yoshiko~ Like what you found~?”

_GEH! Mari!!_

The blonde laughs gleefully much to Yoshiko’s chagrin and absolutely red face. “I-I didn’t!”

You chuckles awkwardly, now facing the first-year too to make sure she was alright. “It’s okay, Yoshiko-chan. I don’t mind.”

_Eh??_

Mari wolf whistles and the fallen angel’s face was a fireworks show. “Mari!!”

_No, wait. You doesn’t mind?? Does that mean she’d let anyone feel her…feel her…godly butt..?_

Yoshiko didn’t know everyone was staring at her shake her head from side to side and mumbling to herself. You heard the word ‘butt’ mumbled, blushes, but chose not to point that out; she’d get embarrassed and Yoshiko might run away after all.

_You’s but…felt really nice…_

Yoshiko subconsciously puts a hand over her heart.

_Am I lucky or what..?_

**Author's Note:**

> And Yoshiko’s lucky(?) day isn’t over yet! But I wanna share something for her birthday so I’ll continue it in part 2! XD hehe~ 
> 
> It’s just nice where I planned for another 2 lucky moments after all! *O* 
> 
> Happy Birhday my Fallen Angel! ;D I’m sure you’re enjoying it lots with all of Aqours and You-chan~ XD 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ ;P you can even try to guess how Yoshiko is gonna get lucky in the next part. Wahaha. 
> 
> That lucky-sukebe~ ;D
> 
> See you all soon! *w*


End file.
